Días de Lluvia
by Kira-Neko-chan
Summary: Aquí tenemos un fic que he escrito yo Neko...es que somos dos en el grupo jeje.ADVERTENCIA: historia muy triste...tal vez penseis que soy un poco cabrona pero es que no pasaba por buenos momentos al escribirla. KxK


Días de lluvia 

Había parado de llover, las últimas gotas acariciaban suavemente los pétalos de las flores de cerezo y el primer rayo de sol se abría paso entre los cansados nubarrones que se retiraban con la brisa para dar paso a un hermoso arcoiris, un arcoiris que anunciaba un espléndido día, un día de reencuentros.

Kaoru esperaba ansiosa, ya había arreglado todos los preparativos para la llegada de Kenshin. Nada podría salir mal, el día se presentaba soleado y alegre, y ya anunciaban que todos los barcos habían llegado a puerto. Yahiko y Sanosuke ya habían salido a recibirle, y mientras ella se terminaba de ajustar su mejor kimono escuchó una voz familiar, si, era él. Salió corriendo de la sala y se abalanzó a sus brazos, las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos, eran lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Oh Kaoru! No sabes cuanto deseaba este momento.

-Sabes que te amo, Kenshin.

Sanosuke y Yahiko les dejaron solos y se dirigieron a la cocina:

-¿Crees que Kenshin será capaz de contárselo, Sano

-Debe hacerlo, de todos modos acabará enterándose tarde o temprano

-Me da pena, es algo muy duro para los dos

-Ya, además... nada déjalo

-Qué Sanosuke, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Bueno, ya da igual... mira, Yahiko, puede que Kenshin no vuelva nunca mas...

Kenshin y Kaoru se dirigieron de la mano a su habitación, el futón estaba ya preparado. Kaoru quería hacer este momento perfecto, ya no podrían arrebatarle nunca más a su amado Kenshin. Los dos se tumbaron sobre las cálidas colchas y lenta y cariñosamente se fueron quitando los kimonos, Kenshin acariciaba el suave cabello de Kaoru mientras ella le iba quitando el obi. Ambos se fundieron en un llameante abrazo, Kaoru lloraba mientras acariciaba el cicatrizado torso de su amado, ¡cuánto sufrimiento, cuantas desgracias por las que tuvo que pasar! Pero gracias a dios ya nunca mas sufriría, porque estarían los dos juntos para siempre; Kenshin también era incapaz de contener las lágrimas cuando pensaba que ya nunca más la volvería a ver, y se aferraba a su blanca piel como si fuese la suya propia. Los dos yacieron llorando hasta el amanecer. Otra vez llovía, una lluvia de tormenta que presagiaba malos momentos, momentos de cambios y pérdidas.

En la casa podía palparse la tristeza que emanaba de todos sus habitantes, excepto de Kaoru, la ingenuidad de que nunca volvería a sufrir por Kenshin, la seguridad que le daba el llevar al fruto de su amor en el vientre... solo era capaz de pensar en Kenji, porque tenía un presentimiento... sería niño, un niño fuerte como su padre, y con carácter como su madre, viviría en una familia rebosante de amor, tendría un padre y una madre, y jugaría con las pequeñas nietas del doctor, pero nunca dejarían que sufriese tanto como ellos sufrieron en su infancia, no, no lo permitiría, ahora que Kenshin por fin había regresado, ¡qué podría fallar!.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, ni una palabra, nadie pronuncio ni el mas leve sonido, nadie quería desvelarle a Kaoru lo que ocurriría, nadie quería verla sufrir mas. Kaoru empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación y averiguó que algo le ocultaban.

-esto... ¿podría haceros una pregunta?- nadie contestó, pero sus rostros se congelaron.- ¿podríais decirme que es lo que está pasando? No soy una estúpida, me doy cuenta de que me estáis ocultando algo.

-Kaoru, tienes razón, es mi culpa, pero por favor, no hablemos de esto aquí, es muy duro para mi... y para ti- le contesto Kenshin

La comida transcurrió silenciosa, todos sentían que si intentaban pronunciar una palabra romperían a llorar. Después ,Kenshin y Kaoru, se dirigieron hacia el patio, donde había un gran cerezo que se deshojaba con la suave brisa del mediodía. Ya había parado de llover y un tenue arcoiris se levantaba sobre ellos.

-Kaoru, no pensaba ocultártelo durante mas tiempo, pero es que no me sentía capaz de decírtelo y sentía que todo se derrumbaría antes de tiempo...

-NO, NO, NO, Kenshin, no quiero saberlo, no quiero, no ...- Kaoru no podía contenerse, sabía que esto significaba otra despedida.

-Kaoru, escúchame- suplicó Kenshin- te juro que volveré y ya no me iré nunca mas, es una promesa.- intentó abrazarla pero Kaoru se apartó.

-¡No es verdad! Oh Kenshin amor mío no te vallas por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento...- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-Lo siento Kaoru, no tengo opción, el barco sale mañana a primera hora.

Las lágrimas empezaron a manar de sus ojos, se abrazaron y permanecieron así durante horas, mientras la lluvia les iba mojando poco a poco, calándose por sus kimonos de seda...

El día transcurrió silencioso, la noche llegó e inundó sus corazones de tristeza, los últimos momentos junto a Kenshin se iban desintegrando poco a poco, segundo a segundo. Nadie hablaba, parecía incluso que no respiraban. Aquella noche fue triste, triste y pasional. Los dos consumieron sus últimas horas dando rienda suelta a su pasión, sus cuerpos sobre el futón, humedecido por el sudor y las lágrimas. El ruido de la lluvia ahogaba sus gemidos.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron caprichosos por las rendijas de la ventana, acariciando los blancos párpados de Kaoru. Abrió los ojos, entornados por la luz y tanteó a su alrededor. Se había ido.

Kenshin estaba en la cubierta del barco, apunto de zarpar. De repente escuchó llamar su nombre. Kaoru estaba allí, le despedía desde el puerto con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas "prométeme que volverás" susurró al viento, y este hizo llegar sus palabras a los oídos de Kenshin. El barco se fue alejando lentamente.

Kenshin se aferraba a las últimas palabras de Kaoru, no quería perderla, así sumido en sus pensamientos y angustias pasó el viaje, haciendo oídos sordos a las bromas de los marineros, a sus burlas, nadie comprendía su dolor. Al cabo de unas semanas llegaron a tierra. Se podía oler la sangre, la crudeza de la batalla que les esperaba. La última batalla.

Kenshin pasó la tarde meditando, al día siguiente entraría en combate.

El ruido de los caballos le despertó, ya todos se preparaban para luchar. Kenshin se ajustó un poco el kimono y cogió su katana. Minutos mas tarde ya se encontraba en medio de la batalla. Actuaba sin pensar, casi sin pestañear desenfundó su katana y dio rienda suelta al poder de su técnica, la sangre salpicaba su rostro. Diez hombres habían muerto ya a sus manos aquel día, hombres que, al igual que el, tenían una mujer que aguardaba cada día su llegada, que angustiada pasaba sus noches pensando en el. Pero como le había enseñado su maestro, conocer al enemigo es lo que hace que surja la compasión. Kenshin lo sabía, y no era capaz de pensar mas que en sí mismo, en volver otra vez junto con Kaoru. La batalla acabó por ese día, habían salido victoriosos gracias a él. Todos lo celebraban en el campamento, pero Kenshin no tenía nada por lo que alegrarse, le había quitado la vida a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, prometió no matar cuando llegase la nueva era ¿Dónde habían ido a parar sus palabras? ¿qué estaba haciendo ahora, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar por los que habían muerto a sus manos.

Batalla tras batalla, el bando de Kenshin fue saliendo victorioso. Mientras Kaoru cada día aguardaba las noticias que llegaban cada mes, día tras día pasaba las horas muertas con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si él fuese a aparecer para quedarse de una vez por todas, así pasó semanas y meses, mientras su hijo iba creciendo en su interior. Al cabo de un año y medio llegó la noticia que siempre estuvo esperando: la guerra había acabado, y Kenji ya había nacido, estaba sano e iba creciendo rápido, tenía los ojos de su padre, Kaoru estaba feliz, sus presentimientos eran equivocados, Kenshin volvería para quedarse y juntos educarían a su hijo. Vivirían sin separarse hasta que los años se los llevaran a la otra vida.

Kenshin daba lentos pasos hacia el barco. Sería su último viaje, definitivamente, ya no volvería a separarse de Kaoru. El mar estaba en calma, y las gaviotas planeaban sobre sus cabezas, todos los soldados supervivientes ya estaban a bordo, Kenshin dio el último paso y entró en cubierta. La alegría del ambiente era contagiosa, y ni si quiera Kenshin pudo rechazar el sake que le ofrecían sus compañeros. Estaba feliz. Al final volvería junto a su amada. Pero el cruel destino hizo que una tormenta empezara a formarse sobre el mar, descargando toda su furia sobre la que ahora parecía una frágil embarcación. Los mástiles se quebraron y cayeron, la cubierta quedó destrozada, se perdieron provisiones, pero afortunadamente todos estaban vivos. Vivos pero sin esperanza de llegar algún día a sus hogares. Navegando a la deriva en un barco fantasma, intentaron aguantar con las provisiones que tenían en el barco, al fin y al cabo, la corriente acabaría por devolverlos a tierra. Pasaron dos semanas y la comida y el agua se acabaron. Si todo hubiese salido bien ya casi estarían en tierra firme, reuniéndose con sus gentes. Pero en la inmensidad del océano ¿Qué podrían hacer?...

-¡¡¡TIERRAA A LA VISTAAAAAAA!- Gritó un marinero- ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!- de inmediato todas las miraras se posaron en el, el marinero, con una expresión de satisfacción por haber hecho tal descubrimiento organizó a la tripulación para intentar remar hasta allí con los restos de los palos de los mástiles. Tardaron todo el día para llegar a la que resultó ser una isla desierta. Allí estuvieron lo que les pareció dos semanas. Algunos soldados heridos llegaron agonizando y murieron. El resto, tras darle sepultura a los difuntos, se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a explorar la isla, recogiendo alimentos y llenando las cantimploras de agua dulce. También repararon la embarcación como pudieron e intentaron orientarse sin mucho éxito con todos sus aparatos de navegación. Al fin decidieron salir de la isla, estuvieron días navegando sin rumbo fijo.

Por aquellas fechas Kaoru estaba cada vez mas desesperada, ahora salía todos los días al puerto con su hijo en brazos, allí se quedaba hasta el alba, sin obtener noticias de su marido. Había dejado de comer y de dormir. Su aspecto cada vez se asemejaba mas al de un cadáver viviente. Yahiko y Sanosuke no sabían que hacer ya para animarla, incluso los alumnos habían dejado de ir al dojo, asustados por el comportamiento de su maestra. Del pequeño Kenji se encargaba una amiga de la familia, que al conocer la situación se ofreció voluntaria para alimentarlo, limpiarlo y jugar con el.

En el barco todos estaban cada vez más débiles, otra vez se estaban quedando sin provisiones. Pero un buen día tuvieron la suerte de toparse con otro barco. Les hicieron señales y el barco se acercó a recogerlos. Kenshin, que por un momento pensó que era la muerte que venía a llevárselos a todos, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final todos acabaron a salvo.

Un nuevo ambiente se respiraba entre ellos, en un día llegarían a casa, el viento era favorable y hacía un tiempo fabuloso. Kenshin meditaba en cubierta. La suave brisa le acariciaba la cara, al igual que lo hacían las suaves manos de Kaoru. Las claras aguas reflejaban los rayos del sol iluminando su cara, miro hacia el horizonte y pudo ver Japón, su tierra. En un segundo todos sus recuerdos pasaron por su mente, desde el día en que Hiko Seijuro le salvó de una banda de ladrones que habían matado a las personas que el quería, hasta el día en que vio a Kaoru por última vez, con su hijo esperando en el vientre. Kenji ya habría crecido mucho, y se sentía feliz porque pensó que jamás podría conocer a su hijo.

Ya se avistaban las costas niponas cuando un barco empezó a aproximarse a más velocidad de la normal, eran piratas. De un cañonazo derribaron el mástil principal para evitar que siguiesen navegando. Decenas de piratas empezaron a saltar al barco, llevaban fusiles y empezaron a disparar a diestro y siniestro desde su barco. Los abordaron. Kenshin luchó con todas sus fuerzas para salvar la vida, y al ver su técnica, el capitán de los piratas ordenó que lo apresaran. Saquearon y hundieron el barco. Kenshin, maniatado, veía como se hundían los cadáveres de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué no le habían matado? Por una parte se sentía feliz de seguir con vida, por la otra, asustado de lo que podría pasar si seguía viviendo.

Kaoru había recibido la noticia de que habían rescatado a Kenshin y esperaba ansiosa el día. Se puso su kimono de seda y ya esperaba en el puerto, como ya era costumbre en ella. Cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuántas veces había presentido su muerte. Y ahora volvería, lo sabía, volvería sano y salvo. Lagrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban sobre su piel mientras la juguetona brisa removía su cabello.

El barco nunca llegó a puerto.

Kenshin se hallaba atado en la bodega del navío pirata, llevaba dos días sin comer ni beber y sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, si seguía así su destino iba a ser el de sus compañeros, pero con una agonía mas larga y dolorosa.

Mientras este reflexionaba sobre la muerte se abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró el capitán. Era un hombre extraño. Tenía una larga melena castaña y la barba dividida en dos trenzas. Su piel estaba curtida por el sol y el salitre y su aspecto era bastante desgarbado. Un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, una blusa que no había conocido el olor del jabón, unos pantalones marrones y desgastados y unas botas de cuero marrones cubiertas de sal marina.

-Hum... qué tenemos aquí, ¿un pequeño samurai? Dime muchacho, ¿Eres tú quién ha matado diez de mis hombres?¡CONTESTA!- pero Kenshin no tenía fuerzas para hablar, en ese momento solo pensaba en morir. El pirata le propinó una patada en el estómago y de la boca de Kenshin salió un hilillo de sangre.

-Esta moribundo... ¡Que alguien le de algo de comer y un poco de agua!- inmediatamente dos marineros desataron a Kenshin y lo llevaron hacia la cocina... Allí le dieron un plato con una sustancia verde humeante, Kenshin comió con avidez sin importarle lo que tenía delante, después, los marineros le ofrecieron beber de una botella que contenía un fuerte líquido color miel que Kenshin no había visto jamás. Ya recuperado, le condujeron hacia el camarote del capitán.

Allí esperaba paciente el hombre, sentado frente a su escritorio repleto de papeles y útiles para la navegación. Atado a una percha había un loro parlante, de colores vivos y alegres. La habitación olía a mar y sudor, Kenshin divisó una foto colgada en un oscuro rincón de la pared, en ella aparecía una joven muchachita que tendría la edad de Yahiko.

-Bien muchacho, te ofrezco un trato. Si no estas de acuerdo conmigo te mataré. ¿Qué te parecería unirte a mi tripulación? He visto como luchas, eres un verdadero diablo. Ni si quiera mi mejor hombre pudo vencerte. Como comprenderás, me has causado muchos daños...- muchos daños, muchos daños- le acompañaba el loro.

-... Acepto- le respondió Kenshin- Pero quiero que me deje en libertad una vez haya saldado la deuda que tengo con usted.

- Jajajaja... amigo, no se trata de una deuda. Quiero que estés en mi barco, con tu fuerza me convertiré en el señor de los mares. Si, cuando logre mis objetivos seras libre. Jajaja

Kenshin se quedó dubitativo. Si iba con el pirata le obligarían a matar y a hacer cosas terribles, pero si no aceptaba le matarían. Estaba muy débil para luchar, además le habían quitado su katana al apresarle.

- Esta bien, trabajaré para usted- dijo Kenshin con resignación.- Para usted, para usted- repitió el loro.

Así fue como Kenshin pasó de ser Hittokiri batousai a Himura, el demonio de los mares. Llevaba ya dos años entre mástiles y espadas. Su vida de samurai estaba en el mas oscuro rincón de su mente, y Kaoru solo había sido una mas de las mujeres con las que se había acostado. Ya no recordaba a sus amigos ni a Kenji, a quién no había visto de nacer. Incluso Hiko Seijuro, la persona que le salvó la vida y le instruyo en el arte de la katana, se había ido de su mente, aunque la técnica que le enseñó perduraría hasta el último de sus días.

Su piel se había curtido con la brisa marina y había ganado masa muscular. Ya no vestía Kimono, si no chaleco y pantalones. Su katana, ya oxidada, había sido sustituida por un sable de acero. Sus aventuras como pirata habían borrado de su memoria los días tristes de su pasado.

Una calurosa mañana de agosto el Capitán puso rumbo al mar de Japón. Los rayos del sol reflejaban en el calmado océano el rostro del antiguo samurai. Al divisar la costa un rayo de recuerdos atravesó su corazón, de repente se sintió mareado y se dirigió a su camarote. Uno de sus camaradas se burló de el y Kenshin le lanzó una fría mirada, la mirada de Battousai...

Kaoru esperaba con Kenji en brazos el regreso de su amor, pasaron un día, dos... al cabo de una semana encontraron en la orilla el cadáver de uno de los marineros del barco, habían sido abordados por piratas.

La desesperación de Kaoru era tal que enloqueció. Cada vez se encerraba más en sus recuerdos, hasta tal punto que llegó a creer que Kenshin aún permanecía a su lado. Había abandonado su higiene, había abandonado su casa, había abandonado a Kenji, se había abandonado a ella misma.

Al fin llegaron a Tokio. Kenshin entró con uno de sus camaradas a una taberna. Un hombre alto y fuerte se giró y la luz llegó a sus ojos.

-¡Kenshin, amigo! ¿eres tú?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué buscas de mi? ¿Acaso quieres luchar?

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo? ¿es que no me reconoces? Soy yo, Sanosuke. Oh Kenshin, ha pasado tanto tiempo... Kenji ha crecido mucho, es un niño fantástico y aprendre rápido... pero Kaoru...- Al oír ese nombre Kenshin se sobresaltó ¿quién era Kaoru? ¿por qué se sintió así al oír su nombre?- Kaoru ha enloquecido, desde que fuiste a la guerra ha ido al puerto todos los días. Y cuando supimos lo de los piratas... pensábamos, ¡¡Pensábamos que habías muerto!- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Sanosuke. Kenshin no sabía que decir, había pasado tanto tiempo que su antigua vida le parecía como un sueño lejano...

-esto... Sanosuke... yo... mañana tendré que irme...

-oh no Kenshin, se lo prometiste a Kaoru, ya no te marcharías mas...- sanosuke empezó a secarse las lágrimas con la manga.- al menos ven a pasar la noche a casa, todos se alegrarán de verte.

-Supongo que no tengo elección, está bien, iré...

Salieron del establecimiento y Kenshin avisó a su capitán que esa noche dormiría fuera.

A medida que se acercaban al dojo por su camino de tierra y guijarros los recuerdos volaron hacia su mente. Recordó la sangrienta noche en la que Hiko lo salvó, recordó la primera vez que hizo la sangre resbalar por la hoja de su katana; recordó la delicada piel de Tomoe, su aliento en la nuca, sus manos... Ese recuerdo le inundó la mente... Tomoe, la primera a la que había amado. Pero, ¿Quién era Kaoru, ¿la había amado también? ¿se acordaría de el, la confusión se hizo presa de el, un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a atormentarlo. Estaba empezando a anochecer, era otoño, los árboles sin hojas custodiaban la entrada a la casa. En el jardín estaba el cerezo, el cerezo testigo del amor de Kenshin y Kaoru, ya sin sus bellas flores que dejaban caer sus pétalos al viento...

¡¡Kaoru, sal un momento!

¿Qué quieres ahora, Sano?

Tengo una grata sorpresa para ti.

Kaoru salió de la casa, su cuerpo había envejecido. Su pelo, antaño negro y fuerte, ahora era del color de la nieve; su tersa piel había sucumbido al paso de los años y pequeñas arrugas empezaban a hacerse notar; sus ojos, apagados; y sus piernas temblorosas al ver a aquel hombre...

¿Kenshin, Oh Kenshin, eres tu... no no, esto no es real, Kenshin murió a manos de los piratas... todos lo decían... pero yo sabía que vivías. Oh Kenshin, soy tan feliz...

Corrió hacia el, y un guijarro del camino la hizo tropezar cayendo a los brazos del antiguo samurai... de repente, al sentir el tacto de Kaoru, una luz iluminó sus ojos. Pero, ¿quién era el? ¿quién había sido el para amar a tan delicada belleza? Era un pirata, un lobo de mar sin corazón que se acostaba con las prostitutas de las posadas, entre botellas de ron vacías y sábanas sucias. Ahora recordó a Kenji, se había convertido en un niño fuerte y sano, que amaba la naturaleza y a todos los seres vivos. ¿Cómo podría ser esa criatura tan dulce carne de su carne? ¿acaso el había respetado alguna vez la vida de alguien? Era un asesino, y siempre lo sería. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a bombardearle...

Kaoru, no me encuentro bien... por favor... vallamos a la habitación.

Durmió, durmió profundamente, y en sus sueños los recuerdos se hacían visibles ante sus ojos. Kaoru, Kaoru... ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarla? La última noche que pasaron juntos, entre lágrimas y sudor... y la primera... y la noche en la que engendraron a Kenji... llegaban a su memoria hasta los mas pequeños detalles.

Un haz de luz se coló por la rendija de la ventana y acaricio los párpados de Kenshin, los abrió mientras bostezaba, se estiró, miró a su alrededor. Kaoru yacía a su lado, la que antaño fue joven y vivaracha ahora era una mujer apagada que había vuelto a encontrar la luz. Kenshin le tocó el pelo. Sonrieron. Se levantó y fue hacia donde su hijo dormía. Se le partió el corazón. Tantos años lejos de el. Ahora era un muchacho que había crecido sin conocer la figura paterna. Él no tenía derecho a llamarse padre suyo, él que lo había olvidado, el que había dejado huérfano a tantos niños... él que tampoco tenía padre, sabía lo duro que era crecer así. Se contradecía, una parte de su alma quería morir, la otra... la otra luchaba día a día por mantener ardientes las ilusiones... no sabía que hacer... todo era nuevo para el... estaba desesperado, enfadado, arrepentido... era un ser despreciable... pero no era su culpa... solo lo hizo por sobrevivir... si... por sobrevivir, porque tenía esperanza en reencontrarse con su familia. Si, solo era un hombre desesperado que luchaba por aquello que amaba. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Ya estaba decidido, abandonaría la vida de pirata.

Y esa misma mañana fue a hablar con el capitán...

Kaoru esperaba y esperaba... se despertó cuando Kenshin ya se había ido... ni una nota de despedida... ni un último beso... las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Cogió a Kenji y fue al puerto, por si acaso todavía estaba a tiempo.

De camino hacia allí se topó con dos marineros fuertes y altos. La acorralaron. La saquearon. Gritaba, gritaba todo lo que su garganta le permitía- ¡Cállate furcia!- no se callaba. Uno de los marineros le introdujo dos gruesos dedos en la boca, Kaoru se ahogaba. El otro le arrancó a Kenji de los brazos y lo arrojó lejos... cayó en el mar... el niño se despertó de su sueño y empezó a gritar... no sabía nadar... se ahogaba... Kaoru mordió los dedos del marinero, esté los sacó tan bruscamente que le rompió un diente, la sangre manaba a borbotones. Kaoru gritaba, Kenji se ahogaba... la gente empezó a aglutinarse alrededor, nadie iba en ayuda del niño, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a los marineros, que se iban alejando de las masas poco a poco, hasta acabar en un estrecho callejón, donde desnudaron a Kaoru, la torturaron, la violaron y le robaron lo poco de valor que llevaba. Luego la patearon y ... la abandonaron allí, agonizante, dónde tardarían horas en encontrarla y cuando lo hicieran ya estaría muerta...

Mientras, con el barullo de la gente, Kenshin salió de la taberna donde conversaba con su capitán y sus camaradas. Vio el cuerpo flotando de un niño pequeño... se lanzó al agua... lo sacó... pálido, hinchado... le miró la cara... sus mismos ojos... su misma boca... su hijo...

Gritó, gritó tan fuerte que el mar lo acompañó en su agonía, una tormenta empezó a levantarse... los piratas del barco de Kenshin le rodearon- Lo sentimos amigo- le consoló uno, era un hombre grande, alto y fuerte. Llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre...

Kenshin lloraba, lloraba porque se sentía culpable, porque no supo protegerlos, porque nunca lo hizo, porque no llegó a conocerlos a pesar de que siempre tuvo la responsabilidad de protegerlos, por haberlos olvidado...

Los cuerpos, ya limpios y vestidos con kimono blanco, de su mujer y su hijo yacían preparados para ser incinerados. Kenshin los acomodó sobre los futones, dormían placidamente, tenían el rostro de los ángeles. Se secó las lágrimas y se tumbó junto a ellos... ya era la hora... dos hombres se llevaron los cuerpos inertes. Kenshin se quedó solo, solo. Solo cogió su katana. La desenfundó. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. La punta afilada del sable fue abriéndose paso poco a poco por su vientre. La sangre brotaba mezclándose con las lágrimas. Exhaló un último suspiro. Cerró los ojos. Cayó al suelo. Solo. Solo. Sin compañía. Por toda la eternidad.


End file.
